


Melt the Hardened Hearts

by Hannahslovelife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Graduation, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, character is 17, eventual potions apprentice, transfer student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahslovelife/pseuds/Hannahslovelife
Summary: Catherine, Minerva Mgonagall's niece decides to transfer from Ilvermorny (the American wizarding school) to Hogwarts for her 7th year and graduate from Hogwarts so she can spend time more with her aunt and experience life abroad. Her transfer to Hogwarts eventually turned into more than she bargained for, she deals with love, new friends and of course trying to keep herself from failing and graduate with good enough grades to get a job.





	1. The move

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Harry's years at Hogwarts, my character is the same age as Charlie Weasley and in the same year as him for this story. Since this story doesn't have the main characters from the series I will be making up a few of my own character's to add to the story.

I smiled in excitement as I packed my clothing to get ready for my flight to Scotland. It had been a few years since I had seen my Aunt Minerva but I was absolutely ecstatic to be getting to take my last year of school at Hogwarts. Both my parents had attended Hogwarts for their schooling and even met there, getting married after they graduated, but they moved to the United States a few years into their marriage and then I was born. Since I lived in the U.S I had to go to Ilvermorny, which is a great school of course, but I had always longed in my heart to get to go to school at Hogwarts.

My parents called out to me and I rushed down stairs with my packed bag and my cat familiar Hecate in her crate. My mother and father drove me to the airport and my foot was bouncing up and down from anxious excitement. They walked me to my terminal and they both hugged me and made me promise to write to them all the time. I tried to keep from tearing up and I grabbed my stuff and headed onto the plane, waving to them as I boarded. I sat in my seat and put my headphones in and falling asleep as the flight took off. 

As soon as the plane laded I grabbed my things and got off the plane looking for my aunt. I wandered around for a little while before spotting her, my mouth broke into a grin and I went and hugged her "Aunt Minerva I missed you!" She smiled back at me, "I quite missed you too child now come we must be off" I nodded and we went to a quiet side room and she apparited us to her home. She showed me to a guest room she had "This is where you will be staying for the last few days of summer before you start at Hogwarts. Also here is your list of classes."

I took the list she was holding out to me and I looked it over. Charms, transfiguration, herbology, defense against the dark arts, and yes, potions, my favorite class. I grinned and my heart started beating faster just thinking of getting to explore the thousand year old castle and getting to take these classes. Minerva turned towards me "It's quite late now but tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Goodnight then." She smiled at me and I thanked her again and went to unpack in my room.

I took Hecate out of her cage and smiled as she rubbed up against me purring, "I know I'm excited too, I think this is going to be the most amazing year, I can just feel it in my bones." I scooped Hecate up and got under my covers cuddling with her until I feel asleep, dreaming of Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning Minerva and I ate breakfast together before heading off to Diagon Alley. "So do you have your school list?" I nodded and she came over to me "we best be off then." The next thing I knew she had apparited us and we were in the middle of a bustling alley way filled with adults and kids alike. I looked around with my mouth wide taking in everything. Minerva turned to me "I must be off to attend school matters, but I trust you can find your way around and gather your school supplies?" I nodded my head still taking in the commotion of everything. "Good, here now this should be enough for your supplies and also a little extra, after you get your supplies you can head to Hogsmeade, that is where I will be so you can have a butterbeer and grab a few candies for the trip when you come to find me." She handed me a bag of coins and I thanked her before she strode off into the crowd of people. I took a deep breath and pulled out my supply list.

"Okay.. I have some of these already but there are a few textbooks I still need" I take out my magical map of the alley "Okay it looks like I should head to Flourish and Blott's for my books then" I make my way to the store and walk inside.

I wander around and grab a few books I need, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potion Making, and the Standard Book of Spells Year 7. I buy the books and put them in my enchanted bag. I check my supply list again, okay I'll need to grab some crystal vials, a pewter cauldron, and brass scales since I couldn't take those on the plane. I wander around finding the items I need and putting them in my bag after buying them.

I also hit the apothecary grabbing some potions ingredients I'll most likely need for this years class.

I also head to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions so grab some plain robes since I don't know what house I'll be staying at yet.

My heart flutters thinking of the sorting hat my mother and father wore sitting on my head and announcing what house I am meant for. I smile at the thought and giggle to myself. I head to Hogsmeade and find my way to Honeydukes to grab some sweets. I buy some chocolate frogs, some sugar quills, every flavored beans and acid pops for the train ride. 

After buying some snacks that will surely make me have a complete sugar crash on the ride to Hogwarts I decided to head to the infamous Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. I went into the pub and sat down, a woman came over and smiled asking what I would like, so I ordered a butterbeer. She grinned at me "Not from around here are ya?" 

I smiled back replying "No ma'am, I'm transferring to Hogwarts for my 7th year, my aunt is Minerva Mgonagall." 

"Oh yes I know Minerva, I have served her many times, here I'll go and get you your butterbeer now, It's on the house don't worry." I smiled and thanked her very much.

She came back a few moments later and put my butterbeer down for me patting me on the back "You need anything else now let me know, don't be shy" I nodded and smiled once again. This is going to be a good year.

I sipped my butterbeer, and a rush of warm memories of me visiting my aunt when I was younger came flooding back to me. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I finished my drink and headed out to go find my aunt.

When I opened the door and walked out I ran into a man much taller than me wearing a long, all black robes. His dark black eyes peer down at me and I quickly apologize to him.

He just glares at me and swiftly walks away his long black robes swishing behind him. I make a face, and mutter "well who spit in your drink, good lord couldn't even accept my apology." 

I go on my way and find my aunt and we go back to her home and I start to get everything ready for my first day, which is quickly coming up.

I smile as I fall back into bed exhausted from shopping, and I drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A week passes and I find myself packing my school things and getting ready for the train that is coming to take my to my first and last year at Hogwarts. In only a few hours I will be off to what I'm sure will be the best year of my life.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Catherine's first day and it's time for her to get settled it, she will make new acquaintances and run into a familiar one.

I wake up and stretch my arms and legs. I roll over just wanting to go back to bed, because sleep is my only true love. I close my eyes once more but a knock on my bedroom door and a "Catherine, you must get up and get ready, you cannot be late for the train!" causes my eyes to snap open and fall out of bed. My sleep fogged brain totally forgot today was the first day of my last school year, and my first day at Hogwarts!

I get up and quickly rip off my sleep wear, putting my gray wizard robes on and grabbing all my textbooks, stuffing them into my trunk. I picked up Hecate and kissed her head putting her in her crate. After getting every thing I needed and making sure I had by checking off my supply list for the fourth time. I stuff my wand in my pocket and put my shoes on running out into the kitchen.

Aunt Minerva smiled at me and put a plate of eggs and toast on the table for me, "you better eat well, having an empty stomach on the first day is not ideal." I smile and thank her, eating my breakfast quickly my heart beating faster from anxiety and excitement just thinking about my first day.

After breakfast was done, Aunt Minerva asked "Are you ready?" I nodded, my bag on my shoulder, my trunk of school things in my right hand and my cat in her crate in the other. Just like that she apparited us to the platform 9 and 3/4. It was absolutely bustling. Kids and their parents were all over the place, moms hugging their first years trying not to cry, younger siblings whining about how they wanted to go to Hogwarts too. 

I just smiled and deep down wished my parents could be here, but I knew they were rooting for me back home and I had my Aunt by my side. I was 17 and I could be here for myself as well, I am almost a grown woman. 

I took a deep breath and let it out again, my Aunt hugged me. "Now, I'll be at Hogwarts waiting for you when you arrive, enjoy the ride Catherine." I smiled at her and boarded the train, waving at her as I got on.

I walked around the train and found an empty seating area. I set my stuff down and pulled the potions textbook out of my bag. I figured I better get brush up on some things before getting to school, since I plan on going into a career in potions anyways, it is my favorite subject and one I'm most excited for this year.

Only a few chapters in and I knocked myself out, leaning up against the window. 

I wake up with a jolt from someone knocking on the door of my side room. The door opens and a girl walks in shutting the door behind her. She smiles at me and I notice the badge on her green robes that says Head Girl. She extends her and I take it, "hello I'm Maria, a seventh year and Head Girl, and a Slytherin, it's good to meet you, I saw you sitting in here by yourself and I didn't recognize you so I thought I would come in and introduce myself."

"Oh, I'm Catherine it's good to meet you too, I'm a seventh year as well, but I'm actually a transfer student from Ilvermorny, if you couldn't tell from my accent. Both my parents went to Hogwarts but moved to the States and they decided to let me take my last year at Hogwarts since I begged them so much. I'm super excited actually I can't wait for this year to start." 

Maria smiled and sat next to me, "Oh my God, so this is your first time at Hogwarts, ever? I would love to show you around! So I guess your going to be sorted when you get to Hogwarts, I hope you get Slytherin, I would love to spend more time with you and becomes friends."

I grin, "I would like that very much as well." We talk more before she informs me she has to head back to the Head boy and girl cabin and waves goodbye. I smile as she leaves and think to myself more about sorting, and wonder about which house I will get.

* * *

The train finally comes to a stop and I grab my things heading out of my enclosed area into the train hallway and start exiting with the other students. As I exit the train I find myself walking with the other older looking students while the younger ones head off with a very large man yelling for the first years to follow him. The other students walk over to carriages that are being pulled by a large dark horse looking creature with wings. I hop into one of the carriages with some other students and off we went.

We arrive at the castle and get off of our ride and walk up the stairs. As I climb the entrance my heart beats wildly, the castle is huge and gorgeous. My eyes are wide as I try to take everything in. As I walk through the giant doors I see my aunt and I smile and walk over to her. "Catherine, I hope the train ride went well, I'm here to tell you that you may take a seat at which ever table you choose for the first years ceremony but after its over come find me because Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after, just to meet you and to conduct your own sorting as well."

I nod and hug her as well "Oh Aunt Minerva I'm so excited, I cannot wait for my classes and the train ride was so amazing!" Students give me a strange glance as they walk by and Aunt Minerva clears her throat "Now, Catherine you do know I love you but I must insist here at school you address me as professor since we are in a professional setting and I don't want the other students to get any strange ideas that maybe I am giving you an unfair advantage."

I blush but do realize her statement makes sense and nod in conformation. I wave goodbye at her as I enter the great hall with the other students. I see Maria sitting at the Slytherin table and since she is the only person I know I go walk to her, "mind if I sit next to you?" 

She grins at me, "no not at all!" I take the seat next to her and I get glances from people around me since my robes are grey and no one recognizes me, I chose to ignore them for now since the ceremony was starting for the first years. 

While each first year got sorted I would clap when the Slytherin's clapped as a kid got sorted into the Slytherin house and stayed quiet other wise. I looked toward the table at the head of the great hall and saw all the professors, I looked down the line of them until "Oh Lord" I said and Maria looked at me whispering a "what is it?"

I turned towards her "Whos that man with the professors, with the black robes and serious slash bored expression on his face?" She giggled "That's professor Snape, he is the potions teacher and head of Slytherin house."

"Ohh, okay well I definitely ran like straight into him when I was leaving the Three Broomsticks and I don't think he appreciated it." Maria tried to hold back her laughter at my comment but I just shook my head "What a great impression, you know I'm hoping to go into a potions career so I hope I don't piss him off anymore." I glance at her with an expression of desperation. We both giggled and I glanced at Snape again only to find he was looking at me this time and our eyes met, I blushed and quickly looked away turning my focus back to the sorting of the first years.

* * *

After the sorting was done and all the first years were with their houses I waved bye at Maria telling her I had to meet with the headmaster. She nodded and instructed her house to follow her to their common room. 

I walked up to my Aunt and she smiled leading me to the headmaster's office, she said a phrase and a staircase opened up leading to his office. We walked up to find the Headmaster already in his seat at his desk. He smiled kindly at me and motioned for me to take a seat. 

"Thank you for bringing her here Minerva you can go, I'll take it from here." She nodded and patted me on the back before leaving.

I shifted nervously in my seat, before saying "It's very nice to meet you Headmaster, I'm terribly excited to be here for my seventh year." Dumbledore kindly smiled at me "I'm very glad you decided to transfer here as well, I do hope you enjoy this as it is your last year of schooling, and you may call me Dumbledore, most students do." I nodded and smiled.

"Now then, let us sort you into what house you will be staying in for this year, shall we?" I grinned as he got up and grabbed the hat from the shelf it was sitting on and he came over and placed it on my head. Suddenly the hat spoke, "Hmmm, now this is an interesting girl, she is quite brave, but also very intelligent, but at the same time very cunning, almost scarily so, yet kind and compassionate."

The hat muttered to himself for about three more minutes before deciding on "I dare say she would be best if put in... Slytherin! It does seem that is what you want as well from what I can see in here." 

Dumbledore smiled "A very noble house to be put in, I'm sure you will do very well there, it is besides the point that your aunt is head of Gryffindor, I'm sure she won't be too upset." 

I grin, happy that I'll get to see more of Maria and hopefully make more friends as well. "Well, off you go now the Slytherin common room is down in the dungeons, you should get settled for you first day of classes tomorrow." 

"Uh, I would love to sir but I actually don't know where the dungeons, or anything is actually."

He looks up from some of his work "Oh yes, I dare say that you don't, well... Ah, look here your head of house is now, I'm sure he would love to show you where it is, since his office is right next to it." 

I turn around to see Professor Snape walk in, and his eyebrows quirk at the comment Dumbledore made, "I suppose if Dumbledore requests it I shall." He says, his dull expression unchanging. Oh great, I think to myself, the man who I feel most awkward around gets to take me on this lovely journey.

I wait as Snape has a short conversation with Dumbledore and he turns to leave waving me on with him. I follow Snape out and down many corridors and stairs. The trip is utterly silent and I can feel myself itching. 

As we finally make it to the dungeons he stops in front of a bare stone wall and waves his hand "This is the entrance, the password is barking crups to get in, the password does change so make sure to keep yourself updated." He explains and I nod attentively. "If that is all I'll be on my way." He turns to leave but I grab his sleeve "Wait, um I just.. wanted to apologize for running into at Hogsmeade." I say fidgeting, trying not to make eye contact with this intimidating man. "I didn't notice that you did, now I'll be off."

His statement caused me to turn red in the face, realizing he didn't even notice, or maybe he just said that to keep from having to accept my apology. I watch him walk a few feet to a door and enter, I suppose that's his office then. It is very close, I guess that makes sense because he is our head of house.

I shake my head and enter the common room. Maria sees me and gets up to greet me, she takes me to my room where a few other girls are and I see there are green robes on my bed for me to use instead of my grey ones. Maria introduces me to my housemates i'll be sharing the room with and I shake hands and say it's nice to meet them. 

After introductions I unpack my things and take Hecate out of her cage. I pet her some and she purrs before settling down on my bed and curling up to go to sleep. After I finish unpacking I follow suit, finally realizing how tired I was from taking in all these new things. 

I'm barely able to fall asleep due to the nervousness for tomorrows classes. I finally drift off, thinking about the tall dark man who I for some reason can't get out of my mind. 


End file.
